Marry Me!
by Akai Kin
Summary: Aomine seharusnya berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyesali keputusannya untuk meminta tolong Kuroko sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Jangan tertipu judul XD Selamat membaca!


**Author : Akai Kin**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ⓒ Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING : Shounen Ai**

**Unleash your imagination.**

**Be smart! Don't like? Don't force yourself to read or review then!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hei Tetsu ayo kita menikah!"<p>

Tidak ada badai ataupun rintik hujan dari langit kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sahabatku yang memiliki nama lengkap Aomine Daiki. Dimana posisi kami bedua tengah duduk berhadapan disalah satu meja _Maji Burger_. Kalimat yang hampir sukses membuatku tersedak _Vanilla Milkshake_ yang saat ini tengah kuminum.

"Aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk bercanda Aomine-_kun_." aku menatap datar matanya (yang juga tengah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap). Tapi kalau Aomine_-kun_ bisa membedakan pesan tatapanku ia akan mengerti kalau tatapan datar yang kuberikan padanya merupakan tatapan kesal.

Yah aku sedang kesal hari ini seharusnya dia tidak perlu menambah kekesalanku dengan lelucon semacam ini kan? Bukannya menghibur jadinya malah memperburuk suasana. _Erm _suasana hatiku tepatnya.

"Sialan aku serius tahu! Orangtuaku memintaku menikah muda dengan alasan umur mereka yang sudah tua. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang yang akan jadi pendampingku. Yang mereka inginkan hanya menyaksikan aku menikah." jelasnya menaikkan nada bicaranya diawal kalimat membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka berdua." sambungnya yang membuatku mengangguk pelan, mulai mengerti kondisi yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" aku mencoba menjaga nada bicaraku agar tetap datar.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak punya kekasih dan kau satu-satunya temanku yang sudah kenal dekat dengan orangtuaku. Dan apa kau tahu? Jika aku tidak segera menemukan calon, mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan Momoi! Janda lima anak yang rumahnya hanya satu blok dari rumahku itu Tetsu~" kembali ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kali ini ditambah dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Wow, aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika diumurnya yang belum genap 23 tahun ini Aomine-_kun_ sudah harus merawat lima anak sekaligus. Sepertinya menarik.

"Setidaknya kita menikah pura-pura saja aku tidak keberatan Tetsu~" sambungnya meminta dengan nada setengahnya merengek. Rengekkan yang justru terdengar menggelikan ditelingaku.

Tangan kanannya saat ini bergerak untuk meraih kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan diatas meja. Meremasnya hingga membuatku merintih.

"Sakit Aomine-_kun_." eluhku mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"_Sorry sorry_ sepertinya ini karena aku terlalu bersungguh-sungguh Tetsu _ehehe._"

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku bosan mendengar alasannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan membantumu Aomine-_kun_. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa Tetsu? Kau khawatir aku tidak bisa memberimu makan? Tenang saja aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu sambil kuliah."

"Bukan itu…"

"Lalu apa? Kau takut aku langsung mem_pip_mu dimalam pertama kita? Tenang saja kalau kau belum siap aku tidak akan memaksamu. Yah setidaknya kita masih punya malam kedua dan malam-malam seterusnya Tetsu." Aomine-_kun_ tersenyum-senyum tampak sekali pikirannya mulai menari tidak jelas kesana-kemari. Dengan begitu tanganku meluncur bebas untuk menjitak kepalanya.

_**CTAK!**_

"Bukan itu juga Aomine-_kun_." geramku, mengabaikan keluhan sakit yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa Aomine-_kun _sudah lupa kenyataan bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyaku mencoba mengingatkannya.

"Yah...aku belum melupakan hal itu. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa kekasihmu jadi aku berpikir kalau kau hanya bercanda saja." katanya mengusap-usap kepala bekas jitakanku.

"Itu hanya soal waktu Aomine-_kun_." ucapku menerawang pandanganku keluar jendela dimana langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Selanjutnya tidak ada diantara kami yang membuka suara. Sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Disini kau rupanya Tetsuya." suara yang begitu tidak asing muncul begitu saja ditengah kesunyian singkat yang kami berdua ciptakan.

"Akashi-_kun_?" panggilku setengah tidak percaya pada sosok berambut merah yang berjalan mendekati meja kami.

"Akashi?!" Aomine-_kun_pun tidak kalah terkejutnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau berada di Kyoto eh?" ia bertanya seolah menyuarakan apa yang ada didalam kepalaku saat ini.

Ah, ya Akashi-_kun _merupakan teman sekolah kami saat SMA sekaligus kapten basket kami dahulu.

"Aku ke Tokyo karena aku berjanji dengan kekasihku tadi pagi untuk datang tapi karena kesibukanku yang tidak bisa ditunda aku jadi membatalkan janjiku—" ia mulai menjelaskan. "—ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali aku jadi berpikir kalau-kalau dia marah padaku. Yah dengan begitu aku memutuskan untuk datang sekalipun sudah sangat terlambat." ucapnya santai namun entah kenapa membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat.

"Oh begitu." kulihat Aomine-_kun_ mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa kekasihku Daiki?" tanya Akashi-_kun. _Dapat kulihat ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis dibibirnya.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi waktu tiba-tiba terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Ketika Akashi_-kun_ merundukkan badannya untuk menarik daguku sampai kami berhadapan.

Tangan dinginnya seolah mengirimkan jutaan sengatan pada tubuhku hingga membuatku bergetar. Terlebih saat pandangan kami bertemu Akashi-_kun _memasang sebuah senyuman yang sangat kusukai, rasanya aku siap meleleh saat ini juga hanya karena senyumannya.

Entah terbawa suasana atau apa tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya merengkuh leher Akashi-kun dan mempertemukan bibir kami berdua dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Yah mungkin otakku sudah tumpul hingga aku melupakan fakta kalau kami sedang berada ditempat umum. Terlebih didepan Aomine-_kun _yang dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku kalau ia membeku ditempatnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

Semoga saja dengan begini ia mengerti alasan kenapa aku menolak 'lamarannya' sekaligus menjawab penasarannya soal kekasihku selama ini.

Ah apapun itu, untuk sekarang aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya menutup mataku dan menikmati setiap pergerakan yang Akashi_-kun_ berikan pada bibirku.

* * *

><p>OMAKE 1<p>

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa kekasihku kan Daiki? Jadi jangan lagi menawarkan diri untuk menjadi suami atau kekasih Tetsuya**ku** lagi mengerti?" peringat Akashi-_kun_ tak lama setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Senyuman mengejek ia tunjukkan pada Aomine-_kun_ sebelum menarik tanganku meninggalkan _Maji Burger_ juga meninggalkannya yang masih diam ditempatnya. Kurasa dia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat atau kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. Entahlah.

Aku dan Akashi_-kun_ berpacaran semenjak kami lulus dari SMA kami berhubungan jarak jauh selama ini. Tidak ada yang tahu soal hubungan kami kecuali orangtua kami berdua. Akashi_-kun_ menjadi pengganti ayahnya mengurus sebuah perusahaan besar di Kyoto sedangkan aku sendiri masih menjalani pendidikanku di Tokyo.

Ah ya do'aku semoga Aomine-_kun_ masih mempunyai tenaga untuk mengendarai sepeda motornya untuk kembali kerumah dan juga ditabahkan hatinya untuk menerima Momoi-_san_ menjadi pendamping hidupnya. _Ameen._

.

.

OMAKE 2

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi-kun begitu kami duduk bersebelahan didalam mobilnya.

"Aku tidak marah Akashi-_kun_." jawabku datar seperti biasa.

Aku menoleh kearahnya sekilas dan baru kusadari kalau Akashi-_kun _masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kalau tidak kenapa ponselmu kau matikan sejak aku menelponmu untuk membatalkan janji kita?" tanya Akashi_-kun_ membuatku sedikit tidak enak.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku memang kesal tadi. Bagaimana tidak kesal coba? Jika sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk menghabiskan hari bersama kekasih namun secara tiba-tiba dia membatalkan untuk datang hanya karena ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus ia urusi?

Baiklah aku akui tidak sepenuhnya salahnya namun entah kenapa aku begitu kesal tadi pagi.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi_-kun_ membuatku sadar kalau aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa karena kau sudah belajar membuat sup tofu untukku?" tanyanya lembut membuat nafasku tercekat seketika. Bukan tercekat karena kelembutan suaranya yang digunakan melainkan karena pertanyaan yang ia berikan begitu tepat sasaran.

"Jadi benar ya?" tanyanya memastikan, dapat kurasakan mobil yang sedang kami duduki sedikit bergetar. Akashi_-kun_ tertawa?

"Itu tidak lucu Akashi_-kun_." protesku tidak terima melirik kearahnya yang saat ini tengah memegangi perutnya. Jujur dalam hatiku senang dapat melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku senang karena alasan ia tertawa saat ini adalah diriku. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri tapi aku rasa dia hanya bisa tertawa seperti ini dihadapanku saja.

"Tenang saja aku sudah memakannya. Bahkan kuhabiskan semuanya tadi."

"Heh?"

FIN

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah membaca. Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak?<p> 


End file.
